3D displays can be roughly classified into two types of a glasses type display (1) and an autostereoscopic display (2). In the glasses type display (1), a normal two dimensional display alternately displays an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye in an alternate-frame sequencing, and a left-eye image and a right-eye image are combined together by means of glasses equipped with a polarizing plate, to thus let the human brain artificially create a pseudo 3D (a stereoscopic image or a three dimensional image) display. In the meantime, in the autostereoscopic display (2), the two dimensional display simultaneously displays the image for the right eye and the image for the left eye, and an image is combined in a geometrically optical manner by use of an optical member, like a lens and a slit, to thus make the human aware of a 3D image.
The glasses type display (1) can be classified into (i) a polarizing glasses type display and (ii) a shutter glasses type display. In the polarizing glasses type display (i), an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye are alternately displayed on the two dimensional display on a per-line basis in the vertical direction, thereby alternately, solely displaying the right eye image and the left eye image in an alternate-frame sequencing. As a scheme for alternately displaying a right eye image and a left eye image on a per-line basis, a scheme for placing λ/4 retardation films on glass situated on a view-side polarizing plate of a liquid crystal display device in such a way that slow axes of the films cross each other at an angle of 90 degrees is proposed (see Patent Document 1). As a scheme for the shutter glasses type display (ii), a scheme is proposed for alternately displaying a right eye image and a left eye image on a two dimensional display in an alternate-frame sequencing and turning off a left eye of the glasses with a shutter when the right eye image is displayed, to thus shut off the left eye, so that only the right eye can recognize the image (see Patent Document 2).